The New Girl
by CreeperKiller55
Summary: Cakeisawesome444 is found by Squid, she's sad so Squid cheers her up. They immediately fall for each other and begin dating. However, Sky has other plans...
1. Chapter 1: Someone New

**A/N: Hey there, peoplez! So this was requested by Cakeisawesome444 also known as RosexNightforever. Anyway, you've read the summary so let's go!**

_Chapter 1: Someone New_

_Squid's POV_

I walked along the grassy fields, trying to think of a theme for the party I was throwing for MunchingBrotato.

I couldn't think of anything,

That's when I saw a girl.

I guess it was a good thing that I had eyes on the sides of my head.

She looked very pretty. She had long brown hair that covered one of her brown eyes, she had a orange jacket with black sleeves and rim. There was an odd feature about her too.

She had fox ears and tail!

Anyway, she looked sad and lonely so I walked over to her.

_Remember, _I thought to my self. _Smile, smile smile!_

"Hi!" I greeted and sat down next to her. She looked up at me, her eyes shining in the sun.

"Hello" she replied.

"My name's iBallisticSquid, but you can call me squid"

"I'm Cakeisawesome444" her name reminded me of cake. She would get along with Stampy quite well, I suppose.

"Why are you sad?"

"I guess it's because I haven't seen my brother for a long time"

"It's okay, my specialty is making people smile!" she smiled at me.

That smile though...

"Well, I'm a party planner. I'm usually very happy"

"I'm a party planner too!" we shared a laugh. I began to tell stories about my past adventures and my friends. She did the same too.

"Wait, so she tried to steal your title?" she asked.

"No, but Rainbow said I inspired her to throw parties all over Minecraftia!" I explained. We were talking about my friendship with RainbowPartyBash.

"I really like you Squid" she said. Oh my Notch, she likes me!

"Me too" I replied.

That's when I heard someone's voice behind me.

"Squid Nugget!"


	2. Chapter 2: Potatoes and Brotatoes

**A/N: Thank you for le support!**

_Chapter 2: Potatoes and Brotatoes_

Squid rolled his eyes.

"Stamps, this is not the time" he said.

"Hello, who are you, little lady?" Stampy asked.

"My name is Cakeisawesome444"

"Cake _is _awesome! My name is Stampy"

"I told you guys would get along" Squid whispered in Cake's ear.

"Wanna continue this conversation on the way back?" Cake asked.

"This soon?" Stampy asked.

They both nodded.

()()()

As they approached Stampy's Lovely World, they saw Lee standing by the Lighthouse.

"Hi Lee!" the boys shouted in unison.

"Hey, guys. Who's this one?" Lee replied.

"My name is Cakeisawesome444, you can call me Cake though"

"Hi, my name is L for Lee, just call me Lee though. So, I'm guessing you get along with Stampy quite well" Lee smirked.

"Hey, I found her first!" Squid retorted.

"Hey, you're making me sound like a potato chip that you want!"

"Speaking of potatoes. You just gave me an idea for MunchingBrotato's party theme!"

"Hey, I'll help you! I love planning parties!"

They laughed and raced toward the house that belonged to MunchingBrotato.

()()()

As they approached the house, they saw some people already there to help with the party.

"Rainbow!" Squid exclaimed.

"Squid!" RainbowPartyBash exclaimed back. They hugged and smiled.

"Long time, no see" she said "Who's this?"

"I'm Cakeisawesome444"

"Well, nice to meet you. I'm-"

"RainbowPartyBash?"

"How'd you know?"

"Squid told me"

"Ohhh... Remember the time we challenged each other to a sing off?"

"Yep! You here to help?" Squid said.

"Yeah, I already got some supplies, dunno if you guys have any"

"Of course!" the trio walked in and started decorating.

"Bubbles and balloons! Bubbles and balloons! What's a birthday party without bubbles and balloons?" Squid sang, referring to the lyrics from the time he encountered Rainbow.

"Just let yourself go floppy, for now this is your chance!" Rainbow sang, continuing from Squid.

"I got a song I wanna sing at the end of the party. Wanna duet?" Cake asked.

"Sure!" Squid replied.

()()()

Once they were done decorating, the guests starting piling in.

Including, Mitch, the Fluffy, Sky, Deadlox, TrueMU, Seto, CaptainSparlklez, the Mudkip and many more.

"I gotta say Squid," Sky stated "this is actually really cool"

"Thanks, for once" Squid replied.

Soon afterwards Team Six came in.

"Hey, Stamps! Did you bring the cake? That's not eaten already"

"Right here!" Stampy handed Squid the cake.

"Guys, he's coming!" Jason whispered. Everyone hid behind things. Dan was in charge of the lights.

"Ty! I'm startled!" Sky shouted.

"Shush, Adam!" Captain said.

Once Tyler walked in, whistling, Dan flicked on the lights"

"SURPRISE!" everyone yelled as they jumped up from their hiding spots.

"Oh my Notch, guys, you almost gave me a freakin' heart attack!" Tyler exclaimed as Deadlox busted up the music.

()()()

"This is by far, the biggest party I have ever witnessed or helped with" Rainbow declared.

"Squid, remember the song?" Cake asked.

"Oh, yeah!" they ran up the stage and grabbed a microphone each.

"Okay!" Squid shouted, getting most of the people in the house quiet "We're here to celebrate the birthday-"

"And anniversary" Cake said.

"Of MunchingBrotato!" they shouted in unison when Tyler himself came up behind them.

"Who's ready to get their party on? Hit it!" on cue DJ Deadlox threw on the music, that's when Cake started singing.

**[Cake]**

_Get you hands up.__  
__Party starting out right now_

_Everybody, everybody get down__  
__Time to make a wish better make it right now._

**[Squid]**

_It's been a year__  
__And today is your birthday party!_

**[Squid and Cake]**

_Make a wish it's your birthday!__  
__Make a wish, it's your birthday party!_

_It's been a year and today is your birthday party!_

As the song came to an end, so as the party Tyler blew out his candles.

"Best party ever"


	3. Chapter 3: Stop the Bats!

**A/N: I was supposed to update this story yesterday but I was an idiot and forgot to actually upload it once I finished.**

**By the way from the last chapter, I don't own 'Make a Wish' Hasbro and Daniel Ingram do I don't own 'Stop the Bats' either. The same people own it.**

_Chapter 3: Stop the Bats!_

After the party had ended, Sky was one of the people to help with the cleaning of up. Ty had left.

He overheard the conversation between Squid and Cake.

"Cake, I got something to ask you" Squid said.

"Anything" she replied.

"Wanna go out sometime, y'know. As a date?"

"I would love to!"

A evil smile stretched across Adam's face. He straightened his sunglasses and left Tyler's house.

()()()

Lee was standing outside his farm, a look of horror upon his face. The rest of Team Six came behind him, along with Cake.

"What's wrong, Leematoad?" Squid asked he looked at where he was looking, a whole heard of bats were eating the apples in the trees, withering them in the process "Oh..."

"These bats are gonna be the end of me!"

"Don't think that, Lee" Cake said in a calm voice "They don't do any harm, in fact they suck the juice from the apples and spit out the seeds, whilst growing into bigger and stronger apple trees!"

"At this rate those vermin are gonna get my pumpkin, melon, carrots, potatoes and beetroots!"

They entered through the gate. Cake and Lee stood in front of the first apple tree in the orchard.

**[Lee]**

_Those vampire bats will give you a fright!__  
__Eating apples both day and night_

_They rest for a minute, maybe three__  
__Then their eatin' every apple in your apple tree_

_They don't care about nada.__  
__Not zilch, no nothin'_

_'Cept bringin' about an orchards destruction._

**[Cake]**

_Now wait just a minute__  
__There's another side to this_

_And if I did not defend them__  
__Then I would be remiss._

_These bats are mommas and papas too__  
__They care for the young just like we players do._

**[Lee]**

_Oh gimme a break you're bein' too kind__  
__These creatures have a one track mind!_

_The orchard is not their restaurant__  
__But do they ever care what other may want?_

_No, they don't. And that is just a fact__  
__These bats, they simply don't know how to act._

**[Cake]**

_That's where I have to disagree__  
__They're loyal to their family_

_Spreading seeds both far and wide_

**[Lee]**

_You see one comin'__  
__You'd better run and hide!_

_They're big, and ugly, and mean a sin__  
__Will you look at the state my trees are in?_

**[Cake]**

_They help your trees__  
__They'll grow stronger, faster!_

**[Lee]**

_They turned my life__  
__To a total disaster._

**[Stampy]**

_Well I for one don't have a doubt__  
__These vermin must be stamped right out._

**[Salem]**

_I second that they've got to go,__  
__These bats they've got to hit the road_

**[Lee]**

_It comes down,__  
__To just one simple fact they've crossed the line it's time to fight them back._

**[Stampy, Salem, Dan and Lee]**

_Stop the bats, s__top the bats,__  
__Make them go and not come back,__  
__Stop the bats, stop the bats,__  
__Make them go and not come back,__  
__Stop the bats, stop the bats,__  
__Make them go and not come back_

**[Lee]**

_It comes down, to just one simple fact,_  
_They've crossed the line, it's time that we attack!_

"I for one think that Cake is right!" Amy protested.

"Me too" Squid said.

During all the commotion, no one noticed that Cake had been snatched away into the bushes.

**A/N: DISCLAIMER: I don't own My little Pony or any of the songs used in this story.**


	4. Chapter 4: What!

**A/N: Cakeisaesome444, you **_**are **_**magical!**

_Chapter 4: What?!_

Cake figured that she was in a chair. Strapped to it at that.

"Who's there?" she yelled out.

"The God of Budder" a voice replied. Cake rolled her eyes.

"Where am I?"

"You've been dating that Squid guy, so I'm gonna be holding you hostage" Sky replied, in a theatrical trailer accent.

She rolled her eyes again and smiled. Her brother would be here soon enough.

()()()

After the little song had ended Squid began to look around, for Cake.

"Guys, have you seen Cake?" he asked.

They all shrugged.

He looked behind the bushes. He laughed.

There was a gold ingot.

"Sky... What you do these days..." he shook his head.

()()()

Cake sat for a good few hours before the door burst open and a sword struck Sky.

**SkythekidRS was slain by iBallisticSquid**

"Squid?" Cake called in surprise.

"Don't worry, he'll respawn"

"Let's get outta here" Cake said, determined.

When a figure stood in the doorway. two squares of green illuminating the persons face.

"Cake?" Deadlox exclaimed, shcoked.

"BBBFF!"

"What's that?" Squid asked.

"Big brother best friend forever" Cake recited as Squid untied her.

"Wait, Ty's your brother?!" Sky asked, respawning.

"Of course!" Deadlox replied "What's she doing here, though?"

Sky quietly tried to walk away.

"Sky kidnapped me" Cake's voice rang out, Sky gritted his teeth.

"Really, Adam?" Ty narrowed his eyes. He laughed nervously.

"How the Nether is this possible? He never mentioned anything before!" Squid exclaimed.

"Oh, why don't you just sing a song about it then?" Sky said sarcastically, however, Cake took it seriously.

**[Cake]**

_When I was just a kiddy__  
__I found it rather silly_

_To see how many other kids I could meet__  
__I had my books to read, didn't know that I would ever need other players to make my life complete_

_But there was one guy that I cared for__  
__I knew he would be there for me..._

_My Big Brother Best Friend Forever._

_Like two peas in a pod__  
__We did everything together._

"Wait, are we gonna sing a song for every chapter?" a new voice interrupts.

"Hey, Fluffy" they greeted.

"What do you mean _chapter?_"

"I'm breaking the fourth wall, aren't I?"

"I won da Hunger Deens!" Mitch said, quite randomly.

**A/N: I've been putting My Little Pony wongs in here because Cakeisawesome444 (the person who requested this) likes MLP: FiM.**


	5. Chapter 5: Apples to the Core

**A/N: So sorry I haven't updated. Went to the countryside. Again.**

_Chapter 5: Apples to the Core_

Cake had set up a little trip to the Netherlands to get Deadlox and Squid to approve of their dating.

They were being strolled on a cart by their horse, Moonbeam, back home.

There were four people on the cart. Grannylox, Deadlox, Cake and Squid.

As they went along the wheels hit the rocks and the pans in the back started to shake.

"Before your friend, Lee owned the Apple orchard. The Lox family used to own it" Deadlox stated.

"Really?" Squid asked.

"Yep!" Cake replied.

The rhythm went on.

"C'mon, apples! You know this one!" Ty shouted.

"We used to be called the apple family" Cake whispered.

**[Deadlox]**

_We travel the road of generations  
Joined by a common bond_

_We sing our song 'cross the player nation  
From Minecraftia and beyond_

**[Cake and Deadlox]**

_We're apples forever  
Apples together_

_We're family but so much more  
No matter what comes we will face the weather_

_We're apples to the core!_

**[Cake]**

_There's no place that I'd rather be  
Than traveling with my family_

_Friends all around come to join and see  
As we sing out across this land!_

**[Cake and Deadlox]**

_We're apples forever  
Apples together_

_We're family but so much more!  
No matter what comes we will face the weather_

_We're apples to the core!_

**[Grannylox]**

_We're peas in a pod  
We're thick as thieves_

_Any cliché you can throw at me  
We're here for each other through thick and thin_

_You're always welcome with your apple kin_

**[Squid]**

_You're more fun than the color blue!  
Or balloons flying over your favorite drink!_

_The love I feel here is swim not sink as we party across this land!_

**[All]**

_We're apples forever  
Apples together_

_We're family but so much more  
No matter what comes we will face the weather_

_We're apples to the core!_

As they stopped at the Team Crafted house. They waved goodbye to Grannylox

"You sure you can get home on your own?" Ty yelled out.

"Of course I can!" she yelled back.

As they entered the house they saw a girl with black hair, brown eyes, peach skin light peach lips and a yellow halo.

"Who's she?" Ty asked.

"My girlfriend" Jerome replied.

"And my sister" Mitch said.

"I'm Angel999FTW, or Michelle. Nice to meet you!" she said.

"I'm Deadlox, this is my sister, Cake"

"And I'm Squid Nugget!"

"Do you wanna go back to my place?" Squid asked.

"Sure" she replied.

They headed off to Squid's Slippery Survival.

**A/N: Oh, yeah. I accepted Angel999FTW's OC. But I won't be accepting any more.**

**Listening to: Pinkie's Lie – WoodenToaster**


	6. Chapter 6: This Day

**A/N: This is the final chapter to: The New Girl. Enjoy!**

_Chapter 6: This Day_

As Cake walked toward the restaurant she was supposed to meet Squid in, she heard the bushes shake.

"Who's there?" she asked.

"It's me" a voice whispered back.

"Ty?"

"Come here" she walked into the bushes.

"You cannot date Squid"

"What? Why?!" she practically yelled

"Because, well. It's complicated. And, your staying with me while Dawn does the rest"

Dawn hurried out of the bush and glitched into the form of Cake. As in, shape shifting. With that, entering the restaurant called 'Viva la Porkchops'.

As she sat next the Squid, he smiled at her. Seeing Cake but underneath, Dawnables.

"Hey, Cake. What you gonna order"

"I'll order some, er, carrots!"

"But your allergic to carrots"

"Then, beetroots!"

Squid shrugged as the waiter came to their table

**[Dawn]**

_This day is going to be perfect__  
__The kind of day of which I dreamed since I was small_

_Everybody will gather 'round__  
__Say I'm dating a squid_

_What they don't know is that I have fooled them all_

Cake looked at her brother with tears in her eyes.

**[Cake]**

_This day was going to be perfect__  
__The kind of day of which I dreamed since I was small_

_But instead of having cake__  
__With him to celebrate_

_Squid may not see me ever again._

**[Dawn]**

_I could care less about the squid__  
__I won't partake in any cake_

_I, will be lying when I say__  
__That through any kind of weather, I'll want us to be together_

_The truth is I don't care for him at all__  
__No, I do not love the squid_

_For my heart is dead inside  
But I still want him to be all mine!_

**[Cake]**

_Must escape before it's too late__  
__Find a way to save the day_

_Hope, I'll be lying when I say__  
__I don't fear that I may loose him_

_To one who wants to use him.__  
__Not care for love and cherish him each day._

_For I oh so love the squid__  
__All my thoughts he does consume._

Deadlox smiled and let go of her.

_Oh, iBallisticSquid__  
__I'll be there very soon_

Cake ran inside the restaurant, surprising Squid in the process. He fell off his chair.

"Who's the real Cake?" he asked.

"I am!" Dawn growled.

"No, Squid. I remember when I first met you. I remember when we sang songs together. It's me, your Cake" Cake replied, softly.

_"_She's Cake, alright" Squid announced. Dawn glitched back to herself and started crying.

"Why, Dawn?" Squid asked.

"After Sky broke up with me, I just wanted to be loved again"

"Well, too bad. Because you can't date him. You're dating me!" a voice said from the doorway.

"Sky!" she gasped and hugged him.

"I guess we both tried to break their relationship, didn't we?" he asked.

"Yeah, about that... Squid, I wanted to tell you that I'm moving away"

"Where?"

"Canada. With Michelle" she replied.

"Oh..."

"Well, you can always date me" another voice said.

"Salem? How did you get here?"

"I'm here with everyone" she replied.

"So, anyone said anything about cake?" Stampy asked.

Everyone laughed. Enjoying the last day Cakeiaawesome444 would be in town.

_**Fin...**_


End file.
